The Outer Lines
by LunnyLuna123
Summary: Another Jersey Shore story that just popped into y head!


The Outer Lines

Chapter 1

Ashley Prewit

Ok everyone….I just want everyone to know that I do not own anything except my original characters. I do not own the Jersey Shore! Hope you like it! And Ashley looks like Ashley from the secret life of an American teenager and Mia looks like Taylor Spinet. If you send me a message I can send you a picture of any of the characters. Lorna*

"Ashley! Come on you have to be done packing by now! You were supposed to be there already! Hurry up!" My older brother yells to me from the front room!

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Christopher but there is no way I am doing this! No way in Hell!" I tell him as I stomp over to him!

"Come on Ash! It won't be that bad! And besides if you don't do this then dads show is going to get cancelled! You know how important this is to him! It's the first show he gets to produce for MTV! He can't act anymore and this show is his baby! After that girl left he figured it was over then he thought of you! You're his only hope now!" My brother tells me and I can since that he is annoyed but I don't care.

"There is no way in hell I am going to stay in a house with that bastard for eight weeks! No way in fucking hell! I don't care if daddy wants to bribe me or not! I will absolutely NOT do this!" I tell him fuming!

"Well, I better call dad and tell him that I am going to keep the Cayenne that he bought you to do this for him!" Chris tells me and I stop dead in my tracks. Fuck!

"Waite as in the 2010 Porsche Cayenne that I have been dying to get! He bought me my dream car as a bribe to go through two months of hell with the biggest fucking dick on the planet! That isn't fare!" I scream highly pissed! "Fine! I will do this! But only because I want my car!" I fume as I walk upstairs and grab my six already packed bags. Damn it! Chris must have already packed for me! I walk over to my bed table and grab my phone book and my iPod, then carry my bags out to my brand new car. Chris walks out and hugs me goodbye and hands me the keys!

The two hour drive to the 'Shore House' was spent by me loving my new car! She was perfect! I decided to name her Fox Fire!

I pulled Fox Fire into the parking space that was for me and grinned!

As I walked with my stuff into the house I sex my bags down by the door. Then I decided it was time to have a little bit of fun.

"Ron Ron!" I called into the house grinning, and I see everyone including Ronnie walk into the living room and when he saw me I saw all the color leave his face. "Miss me Ronnie?" I ask with a cockier grin.

"Fuck!" I hear him say as he looks behind me and see my bags. "You're replacing Angelina! You of all people! I'm fucking screwed!" The last part he says under his breath! I can see one of the girls grab his hand and scoot closer to him. Oh hell no!

"Awe Ronnie! Did you really think that after everything you did to her I would make your life easy? It's going to be so great! You get to live with me for two whole months!" I tell him then turn towards the girl. "You really should be careful! You are just like her I can tell! The way you present yourself! Be careful who you give your heart to, because he isn't worth your time! He is gonna play you hard then rip your world to shreds!" I tell her in a grave voice, then in a totally perky mood I ask, "So where is my room?"

"Come on, I will show you!" The short girl with the poof in her hair answers me as she grabs two of my bags and I grab the rest and follow her to my room. There were three beds in here.

"Hey! I'm Jenni but everyone calls me Jwoww and the one helping with your stuff is Niccole but everyone calls her Snooky!" A taller girl with black and white hair tells me as she walks in and sits on the bed across from mine.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ashley! Most people call me Ash though." I tell her with a smile.

"We are all rooming together!" Snooky says with a smile.

"What was all of that about back there?" Jwoww asks me carefully.

"Lets just say that me and Ronnie have a bit of history and he broke someone very close to mess life and it's time for some well deserved payback! Who is the girl that was with him?" I question her.

"That's Sammy!" Snooky tells me simply.

"Watch out for her ok! I don't want to see what happened to Amy happen to her! She doesn't deserve it!" I tell them softly.

"Hey you guys, everyone is gonna go out to eat are you guys in?" Some guy with muscles and awesome hair says as he walks into the room. "I'm Pauly by the way."

"I'm gonna stay here and unpack, then I will probably walk around the boardwalk for a little while! So you guys go ahead without me." I tell them smiling and I can see Pauly looking me up and down.

"Ok we will come and catch up with you after we get home from the club!" Jwoww tells me as she stands up and grabs Snooky to walk out of the room. "God Pauly! Give the girl time to deal with moving in before you start checking her out!" I hear her say to him as they are walking away and I can't help but smile.

I grab the bag of enchilada ingredients I bought at a store five minutes away from here and head to the kitchen after I hear everyone leave, but I am suppressed to see one of the guys standing and looking through the fridge.

"I'm gonna make some enchiladas if you want some you're welcome to them!" I tell him as I get to work with cooking.

"Cool thanks. I'm Vinny by the way! I was gonna go to eat with everybody but I have to be to work in about two hours so it isn't really worth it you know!" He tells me smiling.

"Yeah I know what you mean! I was gonna go talk to Danny in a little while do mind if I go with you?" I ask him in my mellow calm voice.

"Sure thing! So, let's hear a little bit about you Ashley!" He asks me with a genuine smile.

"Well, I am twenty one years old, and I now live with my older brother Chris in LA! I love it there! The only problem is that I only moved there last year when my dad thought that I wasn't going to be able to handle everything that was going on with my twin sister Amy! You see me and Amy don't really look alike so not many people know that we are twins! Amy was dating Ronnie at the time and it killed me to have to watch everything that she was going through! That is why I hate Ronnie so much! But I can't go into much more detail on it then that yet! But anyways he shipped me off to LA and I loved the party life! I made some really awesome friends, one of them being Sophie Simmons! She is my absolute best girl friend! Her and her brother gave me the nickname kitten, because I go out on the prowl a lot!" I tell him and after that we keep talking and finding out more and more about eachother until the food is done, then after we eat he gets ready for work while I re apply my makeup.

"So Kitten! You ready to go?" He asks me grinning. So I play along and do the kitten claws in front of my face and he laughs!

"Yeah! Come on VIN! Let's get you to work so I can go talk to Danny! So guys talk right! Can you do me a favor? If you do I can get Snooky hooked for you!" I tell him! He had admitted liking her to me earlier.

"Ok who do you want me to talk you up to?" He asks me with a knowing smirk.

"Pauly is definitely hot! I would definitely hit that! But I have a feeling that Ronnie is going to try to make me out to be the enemy to try to keep people from finding out what really happened! He tried to hide it!"I tell him sadly.

"Ok, I will get you brought up in conversations with me him and Mike! See what I have to do for him to see past Ronnie! It won't be hard to get Mike to be your friend! He hates Ronnie as much as you do! Ronnie took Sam from him!" Vinny tells me simply as we reach the tee-shirt shop.

"Vinny, make some more sales Today kid!" Danny says in a joking friendly voice before he sees me. "Ash! I'm so glad your dad was able to convince you to come!" He says to me as I run up to him and hug him!

"I missed you so much Uncle Danny! How are you? What about Mia and Ciara? I haven't seen any of you since Ciara was born four years ago! Did Mia tell you that we ran into each other at a club a few months back in LA?" I ask him so amused and happy to see him that I was rambling.

"Waite, Danny is your uncle?" Vin asks me shocked.

I chuckle then reply, "Yeah he is Vin! Uncle Danny, Vinny has been the most accepting of me so far! He saw right through Ronnie! But don't worry! I know I can't fight Ronnie! But it does feel nice that at least one person is gonna have my back if it comes down to it!" I tell him sadly.

"Ash, your sister let it go so we all have to. He is really turning into a better person. Maybe living with him for a while will make you realize that! Now get your happy ass to the house and unpack your things! Mia is going to be stopping by there in about an hour!" He tells me simply so I give him and Vin a hug goodbye and head to my home for the next two months

to do just that!

About an hour and a half latter there is banging on the door, and I run to answer it.

"Mia!" I exclaimed as she walks in.

"Hey Kitten! This is Will! He is my body guard of the night! You know how daddy is about me going to clubs without a designated driver to protect me! So are you excited to be able to party with me on my turf now?" She says in her bubbly voice.

"Oh hell yea Mia! Will, would you mind giving me a ride home tonight?" I ask him.

"Sure thing! I have instructions from her father to make sure you don't beat Ronnie to death and to bring the two of you back here because he figured you would want her to stay with you your first night here." Will tells me simply with a grin.

"Wicked! I figured Uncle Danny would never let you stay here!" I tell her with a wide grin.

"Hey Kitten! You still here?" Vinny calls as he walks in the door.

"Yeah V! I'm in my room!" I tell him and when he gets here I fill him in. "Vin this is my cousin Mia and her body guard of the night Will! Mia is gonna stay here with me tonight!" I tell him with an honestly excited grin.

"Cool! I'm Vinny! Your dad told me I could get off early so that I can go out with the three of you because he thinks that it will take more than just Will to keep this one from murdering Ronnie even with an audience." Vinny jokes and we all laugh.

"You know I could take the both of you out and still have Ronnie beat to a bloody pulp before anyone could stop me right?" I ask them jokingly but serious at the same time.

"I know you could but you have to behave tonight so daddy will let me party with you more often! Just think! He said that if you survive this thing without getting twenty to life then I can go back to LA with you for the rest of break! Then I have to go back to Bloomington for college!" She says as we walk out to the car.

"Ok Will! You know the deal! Daddy gave you 200 dollars for me and Ashley's drinks! So you just keep them coming to we say we are good! If someone buys us drinks, watch them get made!" Mia tells will as I get my first screw driver and she gets her first sex on the beach.

We were dancing with each other just having fun and then about four drinks later Snooky and Jwoww come over and start dancing with us. Nothing really eventful happened at the club. Vin rode back to the house with us while the others all got cabs! I could tell that Ronnie was drunk and that sobered me up a little bit. Mia noticed. Then I saw it all click in her head.

"Holly shit! It was him wasn't it! That's why you can't forgive him for what he did to Amy! Fuck! Why didn't I see it before?" She asked me.

"It's ok Mia! Nothings going to happen! He won't risk his precious Sammy finding out yet!" I tell her and I notice her heed lull a little bit and then she was passed out. Vinny Hadn't heard what she said thank god since he was talking to Will and sitting up front.

When we got to the house Vinny had to carry Mia into the house then he put her on my bed to sleep.

"Thanks V! She isn't used to drinking that much when we aren't home and when we drink that much at home we usually go right to sleep cause we have to wake up for work the next morning or we ran out of drink!" I tell him when he gets back into the sitting area and that's when everybody else walks in and I notice that Ronnie was more drunk then I had thought and just then Sam walks to her room and slams the door.

"Hey Ash! Let's go fuck! It was so good last time! You know you loved it!" He says as he rubs his hand on my cheek. I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. I was scared.

"How is Amy? Did she regret not killing the kid like I tried getting her to? The bitch was a whore anyway!" He says and I snap! I threw five punches on him before anyone had time to grab me. I shoved Vinny off of me and jacked him one more time in the nose hearing a crunch noise and seeing blood when I got pulled off by some one the was strong. I kept trying to get away but it didn't help. He took me up to the rooftop and shut the door before he put me down. When I turned and saw it was Pauly I calmed down a lot. I then walked over to the hammock and sat down on it waiting for him to come and sit too. A few minutes later Vinny walked up and came over to me and I hugged him.

"Sorry for shoving you V! I really didn't mean to but you were in my way! I'm so sorry! And thank you Pauly for getting me out of there!" I finally said after we all just sat there for a while.

"He was definitely out of line! But you were gonna kill him! I can't beleave he actually threw punches back at you!" Pauly said.

"I can't beleave you actually dodged every punch he threw at you and you did so much damage!" Vinny says in awe.

"Self defense training for two year does that!" I tell them sadly. "I think that it's time that I tell someone what happened. Why I hate Ronnie so much!" I tell them and they just wait patiently for me to tell them when I am ready. "About two years ago my sister and I were at a huge party at her boyfriend James house. We were nineteen years old. I know it wasn't legal but we were all drinking. I met this really cool guy named Ronnie that was telling me how beautiful I was when my sister was in her boyfriend's room. Ronnie had just moved into Amy's boyfriend's house because they were cousins. He started making me drinks and then the last one I had tasted a bit different but I drank it anyways. He took me up to his room and I remember saying no over and over again. I never spoke to him the next day just went straight home. About three weeks later Amy and her boyfriend decide that they are better as just friends. I thought I would never have to see him again. Then a week later Amy starts dating him. I stopped talking to my sister that day. About two months later Amy comes home crying covered in burses and bleeding. She kept saying 'he tried to kill it' over and over again until we got to the hospital and they were asking me questions. They asked if she was pregnant and I said no but she said yes and I looked shocked. I was shocked. She didn't lose the baby, but Amy was sent to live with our mother in Rhode Island and I was sent to my brother in LA. I have tried to call but she won't talk to me. She blames me for what he did to her because the day it happened I told him that I wasn't going to hide it anymore! I told him I was going to my dad's layer the next morning. She never forgave me. Everyone in the family knew I what happened to me but everyone thought that I didn't know who it was. All he told her was Ashley better keep her mouth shut or your dead! So now she won't even let me explain that I didn't know. I never told anyone until you guys. Before Mia passed out earlier she figured it out. She was always brightest when she was plastered. So just please don't make a big deal out of it! I can deal with it! I just lost it tonight! So just please we all have to make it through the next two months of this or else my dad's show is out! That's really why I even came! My dad had to bribe me with my dream car to get me to do this or else his first MTV show would be over! After we are all out of the house you are more than welcome to give him what he deserves but before that please don't!"By the time that I'm done I am bawling my eyes out into Pauly's chest and he is rubbing my back.

"Ok, we won't do anything but we will defenitally keep him the hell away from you!" Pauly tells me quietly but loud enough for Vinny to hear and he agrees but continues pacing.

"Kitten, why don't you sleep with Pauly tonight so that we know that Ronnie won't be able to get to you? And Mia's asleep in your bed anyways!" Vinny tells me with a soft smile.

"Ok but to be honest we better go check on Jwoww! I know Mia and she is awake by now so we need to go check on Jwoww!" I tell them as I wipe my face and then stand up. Thank god for waterproof makeup! I think knowing that my makeup is fine.

"Why would we need to check on Jwoww because Mia is awake?" Vinny asks following me, and I notice how close Pauly is to me! It makes me smile to myself.

"Mia has her eyes set that's why! And My cousin always gets what she wants!" I tell them and sure enough when we walk by my room Snooky is passed out on her bed and Jwoww and Mia are all over each other on mine.

"Gosh guys! Did you have to use my bed again Mia! You could have at least used Jwowws!" I tell them and she flips me off.

"Go sleep in one of their beds for the night, we are busy!" Jwoww tells us as she gets up and closes our door. I go to open it again but it's locked!

"Damn!" Pauly says and I barely see Vinny walk into his room and close the door.

"Come on Ash!" Pauly says as he pulls me into him Sammy and Mike's room.

I see Sammy crying on her bed and I walk over to her.

"He's a dick you know." She tells me as she lies down and pulls the covers over her.

"Here you can sleep in these if you want." He tells me and then turns around so I can put one of his tee shirts on and a pair of his sweat pants. After I change he lays down in the bed in his boxers and I cuddle up next to him. Then I heard him whisper goodnight into my hair and then I'm asleep.


End file.
